Timeless love
by Tnewb1014onFanFiction
Summary: A year after Hiccup and Astrids Marriage it has been 5 years from another event that could change their fate for ever rated M for sexual themes, language, etc. I will personally warn you for a chapter of those themes
1. Chapter 1

([A/N] Hello readers, this is my first story i have EVER writen for the public eye to look at and i just want to say DON'T cut me any slack! give words of advice, critisizum and even ideas for upcoming chapters. if i do use your idea i am not going to claim it as myown i will reconize you at the beggining and the end of each individual story you help with. I do plan on a finale but idk when so i hope you enjoy follow and review if you do enjoy as we begin "Timeless love")

"Do you, Astrid hofferson, agree to to take this mans hand in marrige, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, till death due you part?" the minister says. with out even the silghtest hessitation Astrid replies back " I do!" with a smile so big it was like a child getting a truck load of candy. "And do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," the Minister continues, "agree to to take this Womens hand in marrige, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, till death due you part?" the minister askes with a big grin on his face; expecting a starcastic answer. Hiccups replies " I am glad it is today but i would have done it any other; through hell and high water." and ends with that goofy smile that always made Astrid smile; but this time shes not only smiling but a tear rolls down her cheek and onto his hand. he responds by kissing his wife hand to dry it up. "Since you both had to aggre with the vows.", he said with a starcastic tone that made everyone laugh, " with the power invested in me i now present you husband and wife!" he walks over to Hiccup and says just for him and the tree to hear " I think you know what to do from here." winking at him. he nods and gave Astrid a sweet, prolonging kiss on the lips; he would have gone further but he was in public. at the end Astrid saw a group of girls crying and she knows what and decides to tease them a little more so she grabs Hiccup by the shoulder pads and gives him kiss just like the one he gave her, this caught Hiccup off guard but accepted it.

Those were the days Astrid thought while sleeping next to Hiccup, with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist, it was pure bliss for both sides. It has been almost a year since they got married and they could not be happier waking up next to the person that they each loved, as a matter of fact somethime they wish they could just lay there staring into each others eyes, but toothless wont have it any other way.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, ROOOOOOAR

"Ok toothless we get it" say Hiccup

Astrid smiles " a year later and he still thinks that you have time." He gives her a confussed look. "Ok that sounded a lot better in my head, Sorry" she says looking at the floor. he just goes up to her and kisses her and manages to say " I know what you meant" and ending it in that goofy smile which always made her laugh and then smiled and said "have fun, dragon rider" and ends it with a kiss on the cheek. but he stops turns around and says with a grin from ear to ear " Do you realize what day it is today?" she gives him a confussed look and then says shyly " our one year annaversery?" " close but no cigar that is a couple weeks from now" Hiccup said _good I needed to know so I can go make his gift_ she thought to herself with a confussed look on her face now " come on now you have go to remember it, if it helps you it was the first time you showed me any affection." Hiccup says with an even bigger smile. Now it finaly hit her, literaly toothless hit her with his tail which caught her attention then he looked up making a motion with his wings. _I got to remember to get toothless something for saving me_ she thought again to herself. " Was it the first time you took me flying?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yes do you remember how long?" Hiccup now questions her. " 5 years now isn't it?" she says daringly. " Yup you are right" after a couple seconds of silence he askes " Do you want to go on an annaversery flight?" She know he wanted her to come so she tease him just a little bit " Hmmm, let me think about it." them Hiccups response was a funny yet mean comment but she knew he was just kidding " it didn't take you this long to accept my hand in marrige." He said with a goofy smile think _God that came out worse that I thought_ she pause and punched him in the arm playfully; " That is for making that comment..." then proceeded to kiss him passionatly, " and that is for asking me to marry you." he smiled and says " no pressure but Toothless is getting ressless." She finaly answers back " OK I will." with a big smile on both of there faces. " Good get your gear we will probally spend the night" She rushes to the bed room and found something shocking in her drawer a pair of "intimate" clothing that would drive anyman wild. _You know what, I think I will bring this. it has been a year now I think he is ready to be a father and I know I an ready to be a mother _thought with a confident smile on her face but ended as soon as hiccup scared her by knocking on the door and askes " do you mind if I come in?" she hides the imtimate ware in her pants and responds " Come on in sweetheart." he comes in grabs a couple pairs of underware, shirts, pants, socks, and oil for his leg and says "Ok I am done." planting a kiss on her cheek. Astrid responds "Man I wish it was that easy for me." she said with a smile on her face and planted a kiss on his cheek as well. _Thank you god, you helped me get the man of my dreams to not only fall in love with me but to also be married to that same guy thanks _she tought as she changed into her usual ware the skirt with spikes and animal heads on it, the shoulder pads, but didnt put on her headband as the history behind it means that she was single, but obviously was happily married to hiccup and he likes her hair with out the band but the braid she kept and ocasionally asked hiccup to rebraid it. after getting her stuffed packed she jumed onto toothless' back and rubs his head and wisperes "thank you" to toothless. As hiccup gets onshe hugs his waistline before he can even sit down. " So I am guessing you are ready to go?" both toothless and Astrid nod just before they take off she say to Hiccup

"I love you." Astrid says with loving eyes.

He turns around and kisses her passionattly, toothless rolling his eyes,and he says back

"I love you too, Astrid." He pauses momentaraly and says with a hind of lust

" lets get this show on the road."

( [A/N] JUST A REMINDER TO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE I GET VERY LONELY :`-( JK BUT STILL :-) )


	2. Chapter 2

**([A/N] I FORGOT TO MAKE IT CLEAR I ****DO NOT **** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS I USE SUCH AS HICCUP, ASTRID, TOOTHLESS, ETC THEY ARE REGISTERED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS. AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2 THIS IS MAINLY A FIRST PERSON FLASHBACKFROM ASTRID SO IF DO NOT LIKE FLASH BACKS, YOU MIGHT BE A REDNECK JK SO ENJOY)**

"lets get this show on the road!" Hiccup says as toothless shoots straight up into the air. Astrid has been on a dragon ride before; but the first time she thought she was going to die and she can see it replay in her head

_"GET DOWN!" I yell pushing Hiccup to the ground I didnt want to hurt him but I was afraid of looking weak to him. I see a black dragon charging at us full speed and it hit me, my worse fear, a Night Fury! I grab my dual sided battle axe, chare at it and yell! I almost had it but a voice yelled stop; I like the person behind the voice so I stop. Then I see Hiccup emerge from behind my back with his hand up going TOWARD the dragon, now I am freaking out on the inside because i dont want to witness the love of my life get mauled to death by a night fury, but I kept my cool. He looks at me with his deep emerald eye, god i loved those eyes, and he says to me " You scared him." This confused me so I didnt hold it back "I scared HIM?" He nods slightly. I was afraid for him so turned around and made a b-line for the viliage and to this day I swear I heard him say "Da-Da-da, we're dead." Here I am run for BOTH of our lives and i just remember coming off the ground slightly, them a couple inches, then feet; still runing and screaming for my life. We stop at a tree where i dangle for dear life with Hiccup on his Dragon friend. I am furious now that after I try to save his live I get kidnapped. I look at Hiccup with angry eyes as he says "Astrid i know what this looks like but let me explain..." he was going to say more but i cut him off and spat at him "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLAINATION!" his eyes drop a little and then whispers "then let me show you." in his nice, calm, sweet voice. I gave in and climbed up the tree; he offered to help me up but I was too mad at him to accept so I slap it away." and what happens now is really fast paced all I remember him saying was "toothless up." with the same voice he gave me and he ROCKETS upward and decides to do crazy loops and barral rools and I remember him saying "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptial." I didn't understand what he meant by it then but I DEFINATLY do now. I could not help it anymore I squeazed Hiccup and cried " I am sorry, just please get me off this thing." and as if by magic, Toothless was calm and level and listened to Hiccup. When we got up to the clouds I could not help but reach up and touch them. To be quite honest with you it was very romantic with the northen lights and the soft, fluffy, clouds; I would haved kissed him then and there if he would have let me; but instead I held him with my head on his shoulder and believe me his cheeks we're RED. After that Toothless went crazy again and that was how we found " the bee-hive"; so much for romantic, I thought to myself afterwards. and we witness as dragons of all shapes and sizes brought sheep, cattle, and a dragon brought one fish and was eaten instantly and then we were next on the menu, so Hiccup flew us out of there like a bat out of hell before we landed safely from where we began, in the cove. I broke the silence and said "Hiccup we need to tell your dad!" with a grin on my face and he didn't seem to fond of the idea "Yeah..about that.." he continued. flabergasted I counter him with " We just found the thing that Vikings have been looking for ever since we built here 3000 years ago and you want to hid it to protect your dragon friend?" after a couple seconds of silence he replies "Yes." _

_"Ok; so what are we going to do?" I ask curiously. Scratching his he he replies " I dont know, give me till tomorrow to figure something out." he says obvously nervouse. "they will expect you to kill a dragon tommorow, you do know that right?" I say remindling. "Yeah I know, dont remind me." after all that, the silence, I punch him in the arm saying " That is for kidnapping me!" i look at him. He made a gesture to Toothless and the dragon cocked his sidways as an act of confussion then I thought to myself i better do something before he losses faith in me so i grab him by the shoulder pads and kiss him on the cheek and say cheekishly (no pun intended) " and that.. is for.. everything else." and turn to walk and when i look behind me i see that boys goofy smile that drived me crazy in a good way. I turn back around and break into a run, I finally got enough guts to finally show him how I really feel about him and I am now starting to think he likes me as well._

I start laughing at the memmory making Hiccup turn around and ask " whats so funny?" i smile at him with and reenact how the first sign of went by grabbing his shoulder pads and planting a kiss on his cheek, 5 year later and still has the same reaction. "Now Astrid, what did i tell you about looking down my back?" he askes me kiddingly which made me bluss instantly because I have done that a couple times. I playfully slap his lower back and he turns beet red so i reply " so now you know how I fell." with a huge smile on my face and give him a deep passonate kiss on the lips parting my lips to let him explore all he want and is fine with sharing so i also got to explore him while he explored me. he breaks the kiss for two things one, for oxygen and to say "this is going to be a long flight." I smirk at him and say "don't worry about me, I enjoy the view I have back he" he chuckles and then embraces me and I embrace him back and says "Thank you." curious I ask back "For what?" he smiles back and says "For saying Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**([A/N] I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS THEY R REGESTURED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORK yada, yada, yada you know what mean anyways had some trouble uploading chapter 2 but now i know what do so that wont be an issue any longer :-) enjoy the chapter, also for here on out I will say whose point of view [P.O.V] it will be in)**

**(Astrid's P.O.V)**

After he said that it made me bluss HARD but not from emmbaressment but because I felt extreamly loved by this man that i could see as a role model to children, our children, and I feel like he is going to be a great Father and the best husband anyone could ask for. and to be quite honest i think a aroused him when I slaped his lower back and he turned beet red.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh you will see" he replies with that goffy smile that i thought was cute and adoreable at the same time.

"fair enough" I say back rooling my eyes. As I hold on to his abdomen I didnt realize how hard I was squeezing him until he said

"Hey, What did I do... to deserve.. this?" giving him a questioning look I shot back

" What do you mean?"

" You.. are squeezing.. the living life... out of me!" He replied emmphezising the squeezing part. I look and see his rib cage right on top of my arms and imediatly loosen my grip and say

" Oh my god, Hiccup, I am so sorry; I didnt mean to.." he stops me there with a kiss on my forehead

" Dont worry about it, it is not like you killed me." he replies in a soft soothing voice and ends it with that smile of his that I can never get enough of.

(Hiccups P.O.V)

_Damn it, _I thought quietly to myself, _that sounded a lot better in my head. _As I go to turn around and apologize she is staring at me with her beautiful eyes telling me she didn't take offense to that; if she did she would have punched me in the arm or slaped my back which drove me wild last time but I contained it inside; So I kissed her forehead and smiled at my beautiful wife. I didnt have much time to admire the view before toothless gave me the cue that we were approching our destination. " Thanks, Toothless" I wispper to him and rubed his head. " We are almost there." I say to Astrid. The timing could not have been more perfect as soon as I say that, the mist rolled away reveling the small island that no one inhabited. and I see the little hut that toothless help me build just before the wedding. I turn to look to see her reaction and to her it was jaw dropping. I playfully put my hand under her chin to close her mouth

" I dont know about you but I dont like kissing flys."

I say cunningly unaware on how she would react but it turned out for the better if she starts kissed me passioatly, man I swear to god if we were not on toothless it would have go farther. As we land she stares at me looking for an explianation.

"Ok; every day we went flying I was looking for a place for our 'getaway' so that you and I could relax a little and have some time to ourselves."

as I say that I embrace her lovingly and toothless nudges his head in between us so we both look down and smile. Astrid pets his head and says

"Thanks Toothless." then smiles.

(3rd person P.O.V)

Astrid and Hiccup both walk into the little shack to find a nice bed, a decent kitchen, a bathroom and finally a hearth. Astrid smiles at Hiccup the entire time knowing he built this with Toothless. They both sit down on the bed and lay there entangleing each others hands before Astrid asks

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

Hiccups smiles and shoots back

"What ever you want me do." with a smile whilst rubbing her side giving her a non-verbal hint asking for approval. Astrid smiles at Hiccup and stares into his emerald eyes and askes

"Do you think you were a good boy?"

" Well depends on what you mean by 'good'." he replies with a smile and a bluss " Be honest with me Astrid." Hiccup askes, which caught Astrid off guard. "Do you think we are ready? After 5 years, do you think we are ready?" Hiccup askes sheepishly

" Hiccup, you are the best husband anyone could ask for. you are caring, loving, and honest, weather I like it or not. I can see you being a great role model for children and best of all... I think you will a great Father for our children."

Hiccup lays there holding his wife after saying that he is crying tears of joy from what she said.

" So is that a yes?" Hiccup askes cautiously but lovingly at the same time waiting for Astrids response when she say

"Yes."

([A/N] Next Chapter there will be some explicit content and if you do not want to read it then just skip that chapter and I will have a chapter afterwards so I have warned you like i promised. and will post another warning in that chapter :-) )


	4. Chapter 4

([A/N] Hey Ladies and gentelmen I am so sorry for the late update I was at summer camp with my boy scout troop and had no technology with me so I will try to make 2 stories today. WARINING: THIS CHAPTER CONATINS A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ SKIP THIS CHAPTER NOW OR GO DOWN TO WHERE I SAY IT IS DONE! The second chapter will not contain the content in this one so enjoy and thank you to hiccupfan54 for help and support and to a random guest for my huge grammer mistake with dialoge so I will stop talking (or typing) and get on with the story. I frogot I had writen one and saved it so 3 chapters will be posted today. REMINDER I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTORS THEY ARE REGESTRED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORKS)

(Hiccups P.O.V)

_tis will be the greatest moment of my life_ I thought to myself. Astrid gets up, as if to taunt me, and slowly removes her amour. I have never seen her without her amour but she looked even more beautiful without it

" Are you admiring the view?" I hear Astrid ask but I was still in awe to respond.

" May I just say you look even more beautiful without the amour." I say with smile. She chuckles a little and starts to blush in response

" I dont want snotlout hitting on me so that is why I wear it. "

" Okay, now I get it." I reply taking a mental picture of what I see.

after she removed her amour I removed mine as well to make it fair. Then she starts to remove her spiked skirt, I dont know if it counts as amour so I just went along with it, and tossing it away. The only problem with that was it hit all the pots and pans that were hanging which made both of us laugh. Toothless walked in to see what was going on and his hed perked up at the amourless Astrid.

" Toothless, she is mine; not yours." I say to my scaly campanion. he rolles his eyes and walks away. Astrids laughs a little and gets back to buissness as I stand up and start kissing her; and boy was the passion strong. before we knew it clothes were flying adn were kissing and holding each other naked.

" Astrid, are you sure we are ready?" I ask getting one final confirmation

" More than ever." She replies. After that I kissed her passonatly moving both of to the bed laying down with on top of me. She slowly inserts my member into her sex and I feel an overwelming wave of pleasure and I could tell she felt the same by the look on her face. This continued for a couple hours, the upwards and downward motions, when I felt something going through my member and I could fell her walls tightening against it. Before I knew it I felt a rush of liquid running down my sex and then the same with me to her. That was the finale of our fun time with each other.

We both layed there panting, sweat rolling down our faces, and exausted but extreamly satisfied.

([A/N:END OF THE SEXUAL CONTENT])

" Well that was fun." I said to Astrid with a smile

" Then that makes two of us." She smiled back and started kissing me again. We broke the kiss for two things air and I needed to ask two questions.

" Hey, I got two questions for you." I ask

" Sure, fire away, what is it?" she responds with a smile

" Would it be okay if Toothless slept in here where it is nice and warm?" I ask with a questioning look.

" I have nothing against that; what was the second question?" she askes after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Do you want a Boy or a Girl?" trying to avoid eye contact in shame of asking.

" Hiccup, look at me" I look up into her beautiful blue eyes " I dont care what it is, all that matters is that it is ours; Nobody can take that away from us." She respones with a serious look on her face.

" Okay, thanks, I ... really needed that." I say softly. Astrid smiles and kissed me on the forehead and yells for Toothless to come in. He circles around a little and then plops down at the foot of our bed. We slept in each others arms with a big smile on both of our faces. I felt like I was on cloud 9 there. I will always remember this place for as long as I live.


	5. Chapter 5

([A/N] This the last chapter posting for the week I will try to do them twice a week if possible so hope you enjoy and keep up the feedback please good or bad voice your opinion. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND/OR ITS CHARACTORS THEY ARE REGESTURED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORK FILMS.)

(Astrids P.O.V)

When I woke up this morning I was in the arms of not just my husband but my best friend, soul mate, lover, and a caring Father to our future children. Then there is Toothless giving his smile at me when I woke up, which made me chuckle.

"Morning Toothless." I say quietly to avoid waking Hiccup. I go over to the kitchen to see what I could cook for him since last night he did make me the happiest girl in the world and I found a lot of fish and a good amount of meat like bacon, turkey, ham, beef, and the list goes on.

_did hiccup go hunting for this? _I though to myself and I grab the bacon and cook it. I didnt realize how loud bacon can be and how good the smell is either. I look over to Hiccup to see if he had awaken. He had moved to my side of the bed but not awake yet. The bacon got done so I look for something else to have with the bacon and I found Huge eggs that one would fill me instantly for the day. _I better use these sparingly _I thought to myself cooking only onefor the both of us. I crack the egg wide open and put its contents into the skillet as I went over to the fiery hearth to cook it. As I was cooking the egg I felt something grab me by my hips so I grabed the skillet next to me and whack the person touching me. I go for another hit when I realize it was Hiccup.

" OH MY GOD! HICCUP I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS YOU! I WAS COOKING AND THEN-" he stoped me by kissing me and responding

" Its ok. Accidents happen Astrid; no one is perfect." in a nice soothing voice which calmed me down and I embraced him, but not to hard to squeeze his guts out. I have already hurt him once today; once is enough. I got done cooking the food for us and feed Toothless some fish, which made him happy, when Hiccup said

" Thanks for cooking honey; no offense but I didnt know you could cook." he said to me. What he said didnt insult me because I am not one to cook for someone other than myself so it didnt surprise me when he said that.

" Your welcome and I dont really cook for other people and I didnt know how to cook the bacon so I just winged it." I smiled at him as he smiled back and replied

" you could have woke me up and asked for help; instead of with a damn skillet." he replied kiddingly. I smiled and laughed at my mistake and embrace him again appoligeticly again as they continue to eat breakfast.

" So, Astrid, What do u want to do?" he asked me questioninly

" I will be honest, I want to go home but I dont at the same time." I say back shyly

"why do you say that?" he asked me. I wish he didnt ask me but I proceeded to answer him

" I want to go home to see our family; Your Mom, My Mom and Dad, sibilings, friends, you know the people that care about us. Then I dont want to go because this is the place where we possibly made our first child so it has sentimental value to me plus you and Toothless built it with your bare hands and paws." I realized a tear was rolling down my face when hiccup went to wipe it with a napkin.

" Baby, It is ok. Please dont cry; I hate it when I see loved ones cry." he said kissing my cheek and holding me tight but not to tight.

" This will always be here for us to come back to when ever you want. It could be our little vacation hut for the family; I will have to make some renovations, but still." He says back giving a small grin.

" Plus, just before we left a group of men came to me and told me they were going to build our new home on berk. for us to raise and make a family grow and thrive. I offered a payment on our behalf and the declined it and say ' it was out of respect and honor' of not just me, but for us." he said with a big smile on his face. I could help but jump up and hold him as he twirled me around in circles.

" Oh my god, Hiccup, that is great. Why didnt you tell me?" I ask sheepishly

"I wanted it to be a surprise when we got back; matter of face they are probally puting the finishing touches on it right now as we speak." he said with a smile

" Then what are we waiting for?" I asked excitedly

" Waiting on you." he responds

" What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously

" Your amour, your skirt, shoulder pads." he says and runs to grab our clothes.

" Thanks." I say to him as he gives me my armourwe both get dressed and get our stuff and hop onto Toothless back.

" Are you ready, Toothless?" he askes his scaly friend which responds with a smile and a hop.

" Okay then; Lets fly"

([A/N] I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM SAVING THE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK I LOVE HEARING FROM PEOPLE ABOUT MY WORK GOOD OR BAD)


End file.
